


SkyClan's Rebirth

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Warriors Rewritten [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Book: Super Edition: Firestar's Quest, Canon Rewrite, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Three moons have passed since BloodClan's defeat, and Thistleheart, the proud deputy of ThunderClan, is called away from his clan to awaken an old, long-forgotten clan several moons away.Together with Sandstorm, the two embark on a journey that tests their friendship, loyalty, and tenacity.
Series: Warriors Rewritten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Book 1 Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

_Leader:_ Flamestar- heavily scarred pale ginger tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

 _Deputy:_ Thistleheart- brown tabby tom with white chest, paws and a white right foreleg  
apprentice, Bramblepaw

 _Medicine Cat:_ Fireglow- handsome ginger tom

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice:_ Cloudfeather- long-haired white tom

_Warriors:_

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, blind due to injury

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Ravenfeather- small, skinny black tom with a tiny dash on his chest and a white-tipped tail

Barley- black and white tom  
apprentice, Sorrelpaw

Brackennose- golden-brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Cinderleg- gray she-cat  
apprentice, Snowpaw

Thornclaw- golden brown tom

Silverstream- a pretty slender silver tabby

Ferncloud-pale gray with darker flecks she-cat, pale green eyes

Ashfur-pale gray with darker flecks tom, dark blue eyes

Stormcloud- dark gray tom

Feathertail- soft-furred silver tabby she-cat with a plumy tail.

Scourge- small black tom with a white front paw

Bone- burley black and white tom

Grayclaw- solid gray tom

_Apprentices:_

Sorrelpaw- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Bramblepaw- dark brown tabby tom with patches of burn scars, amber eyes

Snowpaw- pure white tom, deaf

Brickpaw- dark ginger she-cat

_Queens:_

Cinderleg- dark gray she-cat

Brighteye- she-cat, white with ginger splotches  
apprentice, Brickpaw

_Elders:_

Dappletail- once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dapple coat, oldest cat in ThunderCLan

Brokentail—long-haired dark brown tabby; blind; formerly ShadowClan leader.

Speckledtail- pale tabby, the oldest nursery queen

Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat

**ShadowClan**

_Leader:_ Blackfoot—large white tom with huge jet-black paws

 _Deputy:_ Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat, formerly a rogue cat

 _Medicine Cat:_ Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

_Warriors:_

Oakfur-small brown tom  
apprentice, Smokepaw

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Boulder-silver tabby tom, formerly a rogue cat

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Rowanclaw- ginger she-cat  
apprentice, Talonpaw

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

_Elders:_

Runningnose- small gray and white tom, formerly a medicine cat _  
_

**Windclan**

_Leader:_ Tallstar- a black-and-white tom with a very long tail

 _Deputy:_ Deadfoot- a black tom with a twisted paw  
apprentice, Nightpaw

 _Medicine Cat:_ Barkface-a short-tailed brown tom

_Warriors:_

Mudclaw- a mottled dark brown tom

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Onewhisker- brown tabby tom

Runnigbrook- light gray tabby she-cat

Whitetail- small white she-cat

_Elders:_

Morningflower- tortoiseshell queen

**RiverClan**

_Leader:_ Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

 _Deputy:_ Mistyfoot- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_ Mudfur- long-haired light brown tom

 _Medicine Cat Apprentice:_ Mothpaw- cream she-cat with a pale ginger lynx point pattern

_Warriors:_

Blackclaw- smokey black tom

Tadpoletail- white tom with silver lynx point pattern

Hawkfrowst- brown tom with black lynx point pattern

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

Sasha-sleek-furred, tawny-colored she-cat with blue eyes and a dark tail and ears

_Queens:_

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

_Elders:_

Shadepelt- very dark gray she-cat

Loudbelly- dark brown tom

**Modern SkyClan**

Skywatcher—very old dark gray tom with pale blue eyes

Leafdapple—brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Sharpclaw—dark ginger tom

Patchfoot—black-and-white tom

Shortwhisker—dark brown tabby tom

Rainfur—light gray tom with dark gray flecks

Clovertail—light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Petalnose—pale gray she-cat

Echosong—silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sparrowpaw—dark brown tabby tom

Cherrypaw—tortoiseshell she-cat

Rockkit—black tom

Sagekit—pale gray tom

Mintkit—gray tabby she-cat

Bouncekit—ginger tom

Tinykit—small white she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying a new thing out for this, I'm going by chapter instead of by story beats, and see how it works out. Both this and Power Beyond the Stars will be formatted and written this way.
> 
> If it works out once I have everything I want written out and completed, I'll go back and rewrite Born in the Wild and The Next Generation this way as well!

“You did very well, Bramblepaw,” Thisteheart praised the scarred browns and black tabby tom. “I’ll have to talk to my sister, but I believe you’ll be able to become a warrior tomorrow.”

“You really mean it?” Bramblepaw asked, perking up. “Do you think Tawnypaw has earned her name as well?”

“I don’t know how these things work in ShadowClan, but you two are the same age, “Thsitleheart mused. He led his fellow tabby to camp, pausing as they passed the ravine. Cloudfeather…? Thistleherat shook his head and continued onward to camp. The fluffy pure white tom was no longer an apprentice, so it wasn’t too unusual to see him out without Fireglow.

Camp was, as expected at Sunhigh, filled with ThunderClan cats sharing tongues. While some would be out with their apprentices or hunting, most all of ThunderClan was in camp. It was a sight Thistleheart never got tired of and hoped he’d be able to see for many seasons to come.

“Go, you can eat with the warriors today,” Thistleheart purred. “You earned it.” Bramblepaw beamed at the deputy as he was dismissed. The ThunderClan deputy chuckled and shook his head, going to find his sister.

“By how elated Bramblepaw is, I assume he passed?” Fireglow mused as Thistleheart joined his littermates. In this light, Fireglow truly lived up to his name, his fire-like ginger pelt practically glowing in the bright sunhigh light. Flamestar, Thistleheart's other living littermate, was similar, her stripes even more prominent on her pale ginger pelt. Falmestar has several scars, the most prominent the burn scars she endured during a massive forest fire to help save several cats, one of which was the light brown tabby’s apprentice, Bramblepaw. The ThunderClan leader had an air of pride to her that she had since they were kits, but it was well earned by now.

“Above and beyond,” Thistleheart said, laying down with them. “Mind if I share in your rabbit?”

“Speaking of your apprentice’s accomplishments,” Flametar mused. “Of course, there’s plenty for all three of us. I’m glad he passed, he’ll do the clan proud as a warrior, and you’ve shaped him into a fine one.”

“My mentorship was only half of it,” Thsitlheart licked his chest automatically but quickly dug into the rabbit. “He’s a quick learner.”

“I’m sure Cinderleg would disagree,” Fireglow snorted. “I'm glad Brambepaw got you, though. I know his scars don’t really cause him mobility issues but…”

“It was a possibility I know, and Cinderleg was already going to get Snowpaw,” Thistleheart sighed. “They really didn’t cause him any problems, none that I or Cinderleg noticed anyway.”

“She still says Snowpaw is going to need an extra couple of moons,” Flametsar said. “I know he understands, but… It has to be frustrating for him.”

“Especially when Feathertail, Stormcloud, Ashfur, and Ferncloud all became warriors a quarter moon ago,” Fireglow nodded. Half RiverClan by blood, the two kits were raised in ThunderClan by their father, Grayclaw, and their mother, Silverstream. Silverstream had once been a part of RiverClan, but after the compassion ThunderClan had for her and her kits, as well as the sheer loyalty they all felt towards their clan, she decided to join ThunderClan fully, and had never looked back.

“I know it frustrated Bramblepaw,” Thistleheart chuckled. “But he needed more hunting training.” Unfortunately, the deputy’s apprentice had failed the hunting part of his warrior assessment a quarter moon ago and thus had his warriorship delayed. “I swear I had to force him to stop training after that.”

“Sound like him,” Fireglow snorted and shook his head. “He and Cloudfeather are similar in that way.”

“I’ll hold his warrior ceremony tomorrow,” Flamestar promised and smiled. “He deserves to enjoy his last day and night as an apprentice.”


	3. Chapter 2

“Thistleheart, you going to sleep all day?” Sandstorm muse,d nudging the deputy awake. Thistleheart blinked and yawned as he slowly woke up.

“Sandygorse…?” Thistleheart mumbled, then shook his head. “Oh, Sandstorm, is the dawn patrol back?”

“Sandygorse?” Sandstorm tilted her head. “You got fleas for brains all of a sudden?”

“Sorry,” the light brown tabby tom apologized. “Just a really weird dream; I think my brother might be rubbing off on me.”

“Maybe just a little,” Sandstorm mused. “Come here the report, oh great deputy.” Thistleheart snorted and followed after the pale ginger she-cat. Normally, the report would’ve been given to Flamestar, but she had decided to join the dawn patrol.

After sorting out the patrols and gaining information from the dawn patrol, Thistlehart grinned as he went to the apprentice den, nudging Bramblepaw awake.

“Come on, that’s enough sleep now,” he said. “Plus, you’ll want to be awake for this.”

“For what..? Oh!” Bramblepaw jumped up, eyes wide in excitement. “So it’s really happening?”

“Yes,” Thistleheart mused and led him out to the clearing as Flamestar called a clan meeting. Bramblepaw, despite how excited he was, was also obviously a ball of nervous energy at the moment.

As the clan deputy walked with his apprentice the short distance between the apprentice’s den and the highrock, he swore he saw a shadow of a calico cat at the corner of his eye. Thistleheart blinked and gave himself a mental shake to break himself out of him.

"I, Flamestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this Apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a Warrior in his turn,” Flamestar said, jumping off of the highrock and joining Bramblepaw in its shadow.

"Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 

“I do,” he said solemnly.

“Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment, you will be known as Brambleclaw. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

“Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!” the clan called out, and Snowpaw smiled and stamped his feet. The newly named warrior beamed in pride.

“As is tradition, Brambleclaw tonight you shall sit a silent vigil. This is all, meeting dismissed!”

“I remember when I became a warrior,” Cinderleg said, walking over to her former mentor after she congratulated Brambleclaw. “Just like mine, you were the loudest to call out for Brambleclaw, Thistleheart.”

“You both worked hard to earn your names,” he said, looking over to where Brambleclaw was talking with his friends. “I’ll congratulate him later.”

“I know you will then put him on an early hunting patrol,” the gray she-cat purred.

“Need I remind you, Stormcloud  _ volunteered _ for that hunting parol,” Thistleheart laughed. “I had no say in that.”

“Mhm,” Cinderleg chuckled. “And it had nothing to do with the fact that you so desperately needed someone for it or anything.”

“Perish the thought,” Thistleherat purred. It was still so odd to him that his former apprentice now had an apprentice of her own. Sure, Snowpaw was deaf, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a warrior one day. Cinderleg herself, in fact, almost didn’t become a warrior due to her injured leg. The gray she-cat had gotten the injury due to a trap Darkstar, then Darkstripe had set for Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan before Flamestar. Cinderleg had lived, but even now, bore a nasty scar as well as a limp from the injury.

-

Coming back from the dusk patrol, Thistleheart nodded to Brambleclaw and smiled as he approached Flamestar.

“Everything's quiet at the ShadowClan border,” he said. “Not even a piece of prey out of place, and no adders was spotted at the scorchedrocks.” While they used to have a different name, no cat alive remembered it. The ground around the rocks and the rocks themselves had scorch marks from fires long ago, and unlike the forest after a forest fire, it never restored as if a fire never happened.

“Good, I was worried they’d give us some trouble, but it appears Blackstar isn't following in the previous leaders’ paw steps," the leader said. “Good work.”

“Of course, Flamestar,” Dustpelt nodded.

“It's our duty to help our clan,” Brackennose said, smiling warmly at the ginger baby.

Flametsar asked them a few more questions on the way to the warrior’s den but quickly ended the conversation with a yawn before she entered to curl up in her nest. Thistleheart chuckled and shook his head, curling up in his own nest. While many clan leaders slept in separate dens from their warriors, Flamestar refused to. She kept the ‘leader’s den’ maintained just if she needed to have a private meeting, but like Tallstar, the leader of WindClan, she preferred to sleep with her warriors.

-

“Where…?” Thistleheart looked around, frowning at the unfamiliar forest. What was going on? His eyes widened as a cat darted past him, the calico from before, before another, and another darted past. This was… A meadow? The brown tabby froze as a pure white tom passed with a pale ginger tabby.

“Cloudstar, where can we even go?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out, Sandygorse. I know it's a lot to ask, but could you please be my deputy? Losing Spiderleap…” The white tom, Cloudstar evidently, sighed tiredly.

“Of course, Cloudstar,” Sandygorse smiled warmly. “I'm honored.”

“I don’t know what will happen to SkyClan, but we’ll figure it out. We’re a strong, united clan.”


	4. Chapter 3

“Alright, Brambleclaw,” Thistleheart purred as he approached the new warrior the next day. “Your vigil is over; I think Feathertail made a nest for you in the warrior’s den.

“I was scared I was going to fall asleep,” Brambelclaw admitted, shoulders slumping. “I kept telling myself I had to stay awake.”

“I know that feeling, at least yours wasn't in leaf-bare like mine,” Thistleheart laughed. “Go, rest, you earned it.”

“Thank you, Thistleheart.” Brambelcaw quickly scampered off, and the tabby shook his head. He blinked as he saw the calico again, but they quickly disappeared into the nursery. Odd… The cat was semi-translucent, and Thistleheart idly wondered if Cloudfeather and Fireglow would get another denmate soon.

Speaking of ThunderClan’s medicine cats, the deputy approached his brother and nephew’s den, going through the fern tunnel into the den proper.

“Hello, Thistleheart,” Cloudfeather hummed as he looked overSorrelpaw. Fireglow was currently looking over Brighteye. “What can we do for you?”

“Oh, um, I can come back later,” the deputy said awkwardly. “Are you two okay?”

“Just got a bit scratched up during the dawn patrol, but Barley still sent us back early,” Sorrelpaw explained. “It’s nothing serious.” Thistleheart relaxed, looking over to his brother.

“Still…”

“Cloudfeather can keep an eye on them. Let’s go talk.” Fireglow finished up what he was doing and followed his brother out of the den and to the territory. 

Once out of there, Thistleheart sighed and explained everything. The weird cats, the dreams, all of it. Fireglow stayed quiet throughout all of it, frowning deeply as he listened.

“I don’t know what to make of it,” the ginger tom admitted after a couple of minutes of thinking it over. “StarClan is clearly trying to contact you, but for what purpose, I’m not sure.”

-

“Get Longtail to the medicine den, quick!” Thistleheart and Flamestar looked over from where a hunting patrol brought in the injured warrior. Both siblings dash over as Fireglow and Cloudfeatehr work on the long-tailed warrior.

“How is he? What happened?” Flamestar asked.

“We were out hunting with him,” Brickpaw said, “Snowpaw, Cinderleg, and I were, I mean. He was going after a rabbit, and it lashed out, got his eyes.” The ginger tabby nodded and turned to her brother and nephew.

“What’s it looking like?” Flamestar asked.

“He’ll live, but I’m not sure Cloudfeather and I can save Longtail's sight,” Fireglow admitted. Thistleheart winced. To lose one’s sight…

“Will I still be able to be a warrior?” Longtail asked, and Flamestar went over, brushing her tail across the older warrior's shoulder.

“Of course, until you will it’s time to retire, you’ll be a warrior of ThunderClan,” the leader reassured.

Thistleheart and his sister left soon after that. While the words had obviously eased Longtail, he probably had a bit of relearning how to navigate the forest before he’d be allowed on patrols or to even go out on his own, and that was after he was deemed able to return to his duties by Fireglow and Cloudfeather.

Still, if there was anything Thistleheart knew about his sister, it was that Flamestar never gave up on any cat, and if Longtail still wanted to be a warrior, the ThunderClan leader would make sure he was able to, no matter what.

“We have to figure out who's going to the gathering tonight,” Flametsar said, guiding Thistleheart to the leader’s den.

“You’re right,” the brown tabby nodded and got settled once they entered. “We shouldn't mention Longtail’s injury either.”

“A smart choice,” Flamestar agreed. “Brambleclaw definitely, so he can be there when we announce he’s now a warrior, and maybe Dustpelt and Ferncloud?”

“Ashfur and Sandstorm, too,” Thistleheart said. “Sorrelpaw and her mentor as well, she’s been doing very well in training.” Flamestar nodded and smiled, standing up.

“Sounds perfect.”

-

“ _ There will be a day, not tomorrow, not even next season, but there will be a day when your clans will also be forced to leave the forest.” _

Thistleheart blinked and looked around; the brown tabby tom shook his head to clear it. That wasn’t anything he ever heard before…

“Thistleheart? You good there?” Fireglow murmured to his brother.

“Yeah, more of that stuff I was talking to you about,” he admitted.” Fireglow frowned, tail flicking.

“We’ll figure it out,” he promised. “Maybe we should visit the moonstone tomorrow.”

“Probably for the best,” the ThunderClan deputy admitted.

Once they arrived at the gathering, Thistleheart smiled as he joined the other deputies.

“Hello Russetfur, Mistyfoot, Deadfoot. How are your clans?”

“They’re doing well,” Deadfoot chuckled. “And how’s ThnderClan?”

“We’re doing great!” Minus Longtail, but Thistleheart was smart enough not to mention the pale ginger tabby. “I'm glad to hear your clans are doing well as well.” The deputies continued to share tongues and catch up, though, like the rest of the clan cats, they quickly quieted and turned their attention to the four leaders.

“If the other clans don’t mind, I’d like to start us off,” Blackstar said, tail swishing.

“The rock is yours, Blackstar,” Tallstar hummed, the other two leaders nodding. The white tom nodded his four black paws, a stark contrast to the rest of his pelt.

“I am happy to announce we have a new warrior! Tawnypelt has earned her fully warrior name!” Thistleheart and many cats from ThunderClan shouted her name along with ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan, quieter than the other two clans. Once the cats all settled down, Blackstar continued. “Beyond that, we’ve had an increase in twoleg activity, but nothing that affected our clan much, though the Thunderpath has also been more active than usual.”

“I’m more than pleased to announce three kits have been born to Ashfoot and Deadfoot,” Tallstar announced when it was evident the ShadowClan leader was finished. “Beyond that, WindClan has nothing to report.”

“RiverClan has also seen an increase in Twoleg activity, but we believe it’s just because of the changing season,” Leopardstar announced. “Prey is still swimming quite well, however.”

“Like ShadowClan, ThunderClan also has a new warrior!” Flamestar announced. Battleheart was idly surprised his sister went last, as she was usually one of the first leaders to announce their news. “Brambleclaw has earned his full warrior name!”

Thistleheart looked over the crowd, then smiled as he noticed the two littermates, Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw, talking quietly and excitedly with each other. Good. He was glad the two were still so close, even though Tawnypelt was now a ShadowClan cat.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse xD

“I can't keep going on like this, “Thistlehert mutters to Fireglow after the gathering ended, watching as cats went through starry cats and then just vanishing. He saw the queen and pure white tom from before as well, and they seemed to stare pleadingly at the brown tom before disappearing. “I need to go to the moonstone and speak with StarClan.”

“Will you be okay?” the ginger tom asked nervously. “I don’t want you getting attacked or hurt.”

“I’ll be fine,” the ThunderClan deputy promised. The ginger medicine cat looked unconvinced, but the brown tabby was already leaving.

“Wait!”Thistleheart froze and turned to see Sandstorm standing there. “You’re going to the moonstone. I’m coming with you.”

“Sa-”

“I need to talk to talk to them too,” the pale ginger she-cat cut her deputy off. “There's no point in arguing; let’s go.”

Thsitleheart and Sandstorm darted over the moor, the tom idly wondering how WindClan cats and medicine cats could do this all the time. Sure, the open air and the rush of wind was nice, but it had nothing on the comfort and protection the forest provided. There just was no comparing.

They stopped at Barley’s old barn, quickly hunting a mouse to gain some energy back. It had been a long time since Thistleheart made this journey. Every apprentice in ThunderClan had to make it at least once, and more often than not, their mentors went with them. Both Brambleclaw and his mentor, Thistleheart, were no exceptions.

“It feels like we’ve been on our paws forever,” Sandstorm said as they ate.

“Yeah, WindClan must have feathers for brains,” Thistleheart joked. “I never got living outside the forest.”

“Me too,” Sandstorm admitted, looking out at the farm. “I love hunting in the forest, the sounds, scents….” The brown tabby tom nodded in understanding.

By the time the pair got to the mothermouth and headed down to the moonstone, it was sundown. The stone sparkled brilliantly in the light. This was the first time either of them saw it, and it was absolutely stunning.

“Fireglow talked about it a lot, but I never thought it’d be this beautiful,” Sandstorm mumbled as they approached and laid down. Thistleheart blinked in surprise, but the two were out before he thought to ask her.

-

“What brings you two here?” The two turned in the starry field to see Bluestar approaching, though she didn’t look like she was very surprised. “The questions you two have won't be welcomed by most here in StarClan.”

“I need to know about these starry cats,” they both said, glancing at each other in surprise. Bluestar sighed and nodded.

The blue-gray she-cat knew both of them wouldn't like the answer, and honestly, many StarClan cats were angry that the SKyClan ancestors seem to have been crawling out of the woods to try and reach anyone and everyone. On top of that, they somehow reached two of the handful of cats that would actually aid them in whatever they needed.

“Fine… The cats you two say are from SkyClan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer to write but oh well
> 
> Like it? Indifferent? Hate it? Tell me in the comments!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters should start getting longer soon, but for now, they're pretty short

“SkyClan?” Sandstorm asked. Bluestar sighed and nodded. “What’s SkyClan?”

“They were the fifth clan in the forest,” the former ThunderClan leader said. “They were driven out when twolegs destroyed their territory; twolegplace is where it used to be.”

“They were just driven out?” Thistleheart demanded. “No wonder they’re trying to reach out to us! We have to he-”

“You have your clan to think about, Thistleheart,” Bluestar said firmly. Sandstorm growled, lashing her tail.

“But they clearly need help!” The pale ginger she-cat was shocked that StarClan was just… Discounting the entire fifth clan.

“And ThunderClan needs you two,” Bluestar said dismissively.

-

“The nerve…” Sandstrom growled, and the two left the mothermouth and headed back to ThunderClan. “They’re in trouble, and they just said ‘leave them.’”

“I know,” Thistleheart sighed, eyeing the farm. “We’ll have to investigate on our own, I guess, see if any kittypets had any strange dreams or seen any strange cats around.” Sandstorm nodded sighing.

The rest of the journey to ThunderClan was silent, and by the time they got back, the dawn patrol was heading out. Thistleheart nodded to them, and he and Sandstorm entered the warrior’s den. Both fell asleep right as they 

By the time they woke up, the dawn patrol had come and went, and Grayclaw approached Thistleheart. The tabby tom nodded to the gray tom and smiled.

“There’s fox scent, quite fresh, in our territory,” the warrior reported. Thistleheart frowned but nodded. “Flamestar doesn't want us going out on our own, and apprentices are training in camp for the time being.”

“Thank you for informing me,” Thistleheart smiled. “Is there a hunting patrol free for me to join?”

“Yes, that would be mine,” Silverstream mused, approaching the two toms. “We’ll be leaving shortly.”

“Wonderful,” Thsitleheart nodded. “I’m going to check on Longtail; come get me when it’s ready to leave.”

Approaching the medicine den, Thistleherat paused when he heard voices inside. It was definitely Fireglow and… Sandstorm? She had been getting dreams, too, so it wasn’t shocking, but still. They two had always been weirdly close, especially after both earned their full names.

“Oh! Hello Thistleheart,” Fireglow turned when he caught the scent of his brother. “Come to check on Longtail?” The pale tabby was curled up on one of the moss nests put aside for patients. Thistleheart nodded. “He’s… He’ll recover, but we can’t save his sight.”

“I see,” Thistleheart sighed. “Alright…” It would be difficult for Longtail, and he’d have to learn to navigate the world differently, but he was a strong and loyal warrior. They’d figure it out.

“Another thing, what have you learned? Sandstorm has told me some of it,” Fireglow said, getting comfortable.

“Not much…” Thistleheart sighed, explaining everything they learned. Fireglow frowned in thought.

It took several minutes, but he finally spoke up. “I don't know what SkyClan’s ancestors want with you two, but they are clearly trying their best to reach out. I don’t know what the future holds, but I believe you two are being called away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Tell me in the comments!


	7. Chapter 6

Thistleheart frowned as his gaze followed the kittypet they had sent back over the border to his home. He had been on about some weird see-through cats and was begging them to listen.

“Return to camp,” he instructed Silverstream Brambleclaw and Ashfur, the cats on the hunting patrol with him. “I’ll check to make sure he didn’t have any friends with him.”

“Of course, Thistleheart,” Brambleclaw said, nodding to his former mentor as the hunting patrol left to gather their prey and head back to camp. The brown tabby looked out to the twolegplace and frowned before starting after the kittypet.

The black and white tom jumped when Thistleheart landed in his garden, eyes wide. The ThunderClan deputy sighed and shook his head.

“I’m not going to hurt you; you were talking about weird see-through cats?”

“R-right, um…”

“My name is Thistleheart,” the tabby tom said. “And I’ve been seeing them too.”

“I’m Smudge.” The kittypet relaxed slightly. “Nice to meetcha. Um… yeah, I’ve seen a whole ton of weird cats. They invade my dreams, and I know several cats around here have been seeing them too. It’s strongest with me and my neighbors on either side.” Thistleheart nodded frowning.

“... I’ll be back tonight with a friend of mine. If you don’t mind, we’d like to sleep out here.”

“If ya want to sleep in my garden, sure,” Smudge said with a shrug. “Hattie next door has more vivid dreams than me, though, so you might want to talk to her as well.”

-

“You sure about this?” Sandstorm asked, and Thistleheart sighed and nodded as the two landed in the twoleg garden that night. “This place is…”

“We were planning on asking around anyway,” Thistleheart pointed out. “And their territory was here, and maybe this is where their camp was?” The pale ginger she-cat sighed and nodded, curling up underneath a rose bush along with Thistleheart.

“This better work; I could be in camp right now,” she grumbled, a bit cranky that she wouldn’t be sleeping in camp two nights in a row. Thistleheart empathized, hating it as well, but what choice would they have?

-

“Ah, welcome,” a calico she-cat approached them as they watched several cats die. “Cloudstar will be here shortly, I’m sorry for the sudden flood of visions, but we were desperate.”

“Who are you?” Sandstorm asked, eyes wide as she watched the shifting scene before they were suddenly in an unfamiliar starry forest.

“My name is Birdflight,” the calico purred. “I was able to appear in ThunderClan camp because my descendants still run in the clan today.” Her eyes landed on Sandstorm. “You’re one of those descendants.”

“I am?” the pale ginger she-cat asked, eyes wide. Birdflgiht nodded and turned to Thistleheart.

“You are a SkyClan decent as well, through your father, though I doubt he was aware of it, nor your siblings.” Thistleheart nodded, eyes wide as a fluffy white tom approached.

“Cloudstar, my love,” Birdflight purred, nuzzling the fluffy white tom. “How I missed you…”

“You as well,” he nuzzled back and turned to the two living cats. “SkyClan needs you two. My clan was driven out, and we were scattered. You need to bring about SkyClan’s new age.”

“New age?” Thistleheart frowned. Were they all gone then? Why did they need to go then?

“Yes,” Birdflight said. “There's at least one SkyClan cat left, and our descendants live on in the territory we found for ourselves; I will help you two best I can.”

“We’ll do it," Thistleheart said, and Sandstorm nodded. “We’ll help SkyClan.”

“Thank you,” Cloudstar sighed and smiled. Birdflight nodded and purred.

“I will guide you best I can, as I said, and help you along your journey.”

“Follow the river,” Cloudstar said. “It will guide you to where we ended up.”

\- 

“You're leaving?” Flametsar asked, eyes wide. Thistleheart sighed and nodded. Fireglow, for his part, didn’t look surprised. The ThunderClan deputy and warrior had asked Fireglow and Flamestar to meet them outside of camp after patrols were assigned so they could speak in private.

“Yes,” Sandstorm sighed. “StarCLan has called us away for a mission, we will be back, and I’ll make sure your brother comes back in one piece.” 

“We’re leaving at sunhigh,” Thistleheart added. “Flamestar… If you decide to appoint a new deputy, I would understand.”

“I won’t,” Flamestar murmured, eyes shining with sadness. “You’re my brother, and I’ll wait for you to return, or for StarClan to tell me you have not made it. Be careful, and may StarClan light your path.”


End file.
